


Late for Class

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: baisically highschool au lol, heuheu angst kind of lol, highschool au thingy right?, i didnt even know if i should post this, i like making tord suff e r, if people dont like it can i delete it, im not good at writing, kms, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom picks a small fight with Tord outside the locker room.





	

Tom slammed Tord to the ground, enjoying the shriek that has passed through his lips quickly to me hushed by a snarl, and a struggle to be let go.  
“Say it, commie, say it or I’ll beat you!” Tom hissed maniacally, inching in to Tord’s face. Tord refused, and continued to struggle.  
“Let me GO Thomas!” He yelled loudly, not giving up on his struggle.  
Tom, obviously annoyed, overpowered Tord easily, somewhat flipping him over so that his face was being pressed into the ground under the power of Tom’s knee.  
“Just say it commie, and I’ll stop.” Tom hissed gleefully, not giving up on his attack.  
“N-NO!” Tord shot back, close to humiliated tears. He had given up struggling now, he’d just let Tom do whatever he needed to, beat him if he had to, he didn’t care right now.  
“Tom!” A far-off cry was heard, and Tord shut his eyes. He didn’t want to see his Samaritan. “Stop it, let him go we need to get to our next class.” The voice was firm, held authority, and a smidgen of pity.  
“No, Edd, not unless this commie bastard says it.” He bent down to Tord’s ears. “Come on, commie, say it~.” He practically cooed, but dug his knee farther into Tord’s head, pushing him to the hard floor.  
“Okay! Okay! ‘Daddy’ let me GO!” Tord broke off in a whine, followed by rising tears. He gasped in relief as the pressure was released, Tom had gotten off of him.  
“That’s a good boy, huh?” Tom sneered, pulling Tord up by his hoodie. He dusted him off as if nothing happened. “See you next class, commie.”  
Tom left with Edd, who shot Tord a sympathetic look as he turned to leave. Tord wiped his eyes and heaved a sigh.  
“I’m sorry man.” Tord heard a voice behind him, and turned to see the ginger that constantly hung around him. He’d approached, and put his hand on Tord’s shoulder.  
“It’s all good, we’ll be friends by lunch again, as always.” Tord tried to laugh it off, and roll his shoulders once, but the name wouldn’t ever leave his tongue.  
“Yeah, as always!” Matt agreed, and patted his shoulder. “Come on, we’re gonna be late for class!”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so idek if i should have upladed this buuut oh well? Anyway its inspired by something that happened in gym to someone i know. idek feel free to ask questions or tell me how to improve my stories or something idk


End file.
